The Pony Revolution
by atrfla
Summary: The My Little Ponies decide to take over a school. It will take planning and time and lots of blood, sweat, tears, liquid essences, and other bodily fluids. But they WILL get it done... or else they'll be in trouble. (I have renamed most of the ponies. This is meant to be a comic story! Also, I made up a lot. I mean... a LOT. So no flames please!) (Rated T for violence.)
1. Prologue

**Yes, I understand that the ponies don't have the same names they do in the cartoon. I am not a brony or pegasister, so I don't know all their real names, but I made up ones. Okay? No flames! -atrfla**

Prologue

One night, when all was still, nineteen little ponies crept off of walls and leaped off of bookshelves and slid down chairs.

They were going to the meeting!

All 19 met on the floor under the teacher's desk. That way, they would not be seen by a night custodian.

The biggest, Rainbow Dash, called the meeting to order. They bowed to their idol, a picture of a palomino pony that the tech pony Pinkie Pie had printed out.

Then Rainbow Dash brought up the subject. "Us ponies are being treated like _decorations_!" she told the assembled ponies angrily. "Or _ornaments_! This needs to stop!"

"Well, my name _is_ Decorative Creamsicle," reflected Decorative Creamsicle. As usual, everypony ignored her.

"I agree," Magical Dandelion put in. "Yesterday, some girl jumped up and snagged me by my tail with some writing utensil! I fell to the floor and broke my hoof, and Lemon and Firework had to use precious time to steal medical supplies so Sunset Flower could bandage me up!"

"I was almost caught," Firework the scout apprentice pony claimed as her mentor, Lemon, who never spoke, nodded vigorously.

"This _has_ to stop," voiced Peppermint Princess as everypony nodded and murmured agreement.

"What can we do to stop it?" asked a particularly outspoken young pony named Princess Twilight Sparkle the First. "This is getting too outrageous!"

Her sister, Princess Twilight Sparkle the Second, nodded agreement. "This has gone too far. We need to have a Revolution!"

At one, everypony gasped and drew back from Princess Twilight Sparkle II.

"She's crazy," whispered Peach Rosie.

"Where's our old Contamination Director when we need her?" wailed Grapefruit Milkshake.

But a thoughtful young pony with a knack for public speaking stood up. "Princess Twilight Sparkle II is right," Floral Coral urged. "A Revolution may be bloody. We may lose life. But it is the only way to ensure that we are free! Who's with me?"

First, Purple Lantern stepped forward. Then Pink Trumpet followed. Decorative Creamsicle, who seemed to be excited to be addressed for once. Galaxy. Pinkie Pie, with a knowing smile on her face. Then Princess Twilight Sparkle I, who seemed to be a little jealous that her sister had all the thunder, Strawberry Shortcake, Magical Dandelion, Peach Rosie, and Sunset Flower.

Firework, Rapunzel, Grapefruit Milkshake, Rainbow Dash, Lemon, Focus, and Peppermint Princess remained uncertain.

Princess Twilight Sparkle II stepped forward again. "A Revolution is the only path to our freedom!"

Finally, Pinkie Pie leapt up from where she'd settled down in a comfortable patch of rug. "I have an idea! How to create a non-bloody Revolution, with little or _no_ loss of life, and possibly us being the Queens!"

Rainbow Dash jumped up. "Really?"

"Of course!" Pinkie Pie assured her confidently.

Once the leader was turned, everyone else jumped to the cause. No one wanted to be the one left off the bandwagon and abandoned as a traitor.

"Everyone has a job to do," Pinkie Pie told the group of assembled ponies. She clambered up onto the desk and turned on the SmartBoard. Soon she had a diagram. "This is our plan…"

000

The night custodian was sure he'd put the My Little Ponies on the teacher's desk. He never quite could figure out how they got back up on the walls and bookshelves.


	2. Princess Twilight Sparkle I

**This is from Princess Twilight Sparkle's POV. No flames! -atrfla**

Every night before the Revolution was extremely hard work. Each Pony worked on their own tasks, sometimes pausing to ask for another Pony's help or take a short break.

On the fifth night, they ran into some trouble.

I'll let them tell the story.

Status: 16 days until Revolution

_Princess Twilight Sparkle I: _My job was to help barricade the doors of the school. I spent hours every night working with Purple Lantern and Lemon, who had also been assigned to this job. We crept around the 'H' hallways (our hallway, which was two hallways connected by a small pass to form an H), practicing locking doors and dragging around things. We started small, with pencils and stacks of paper, then proceeded to books until we were able to drag around single chairs. We would lock some doors and barricade others _before_ the revolution actually started. Then, we would lock and barricade all the exit doors so no one could get out. Then we would be Queens of a fine Queendom!

But then- horror!

One day after school, the three of us crept to the classroom of the Caldwell-human (the human children called her Mrs. Caldwell), which was where we'd been practicing, to find the chairs _stacked on top of the desks!_

To crash them down would be suicide and mean certain discovery. To lift them off the desk would result in injuries. To leave was our best option.

We couldn't go back to the classroom of the Jimenez-human, where the majority of the ponies were working- that would be a madhouse! So we traveled to a new location… the classroom of the Garner-human, right next to the classroom of the Caldwell-human!

The chairs were stacked on top of the tables!

From classroom to classroom we frantically galloped, until there was but one classroom we had not tried. We peeked into the domain of the Benson-human…

…and trotted quickly away, for the night janitor was smoking a cigar in a swirly chair in the middle of the room, looking quite content.

We couldn't lift that night- or for a few nights. We went out as hooves for hire, and warned everyone to keep away from the classroom of the Benson-human.


End file.
